Mortality: pain or blessing?
by pheonica
Summary: This story centers around Atem and his mysterious queen. Through many unfortunate events, will they find that we live for life alone, or will death prevail over life?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Mortality seems sweetest when it is fatal. This is the opinion of a particular queen,  
  
who after seeing the sufferings of the human life, decided that only through death would  
  
we experience true eternal peace. Though queer and young she might be, she seemed to  
  
be the wisest in the kingdom. As she had pointed out to the pharaoh before, "wisdom  
  
does not come from age, but through our experiences. An old man who has not seen the  
  
bounties and agonies of life is no wiser than a simple child who has seen too much for his  
  
age." To no one's surprise, she chose the life of that simple child that she had described  
  
rather than the old man who only minded his own business.  
  
This is the story of that queen, of her experiences through those bounties and  
  
agonies that led to her eventual undestined fate. We all know of the saying that life is  
  
bitter sweet. But the question is, how many of us are willing to accept that there's more  
  
bitterness than sweetness. It is the bitterness that makes us stronger. Let this be a  
  
warning, don't be fooled by the queen's beauty and apparent docile appearance for she  
  
had a heart of steel. This might be a tiring cliché, but be prepared to expect the  
  
unexpected.  
  
Distant travelers, if you wish to learn more, then come with me. I will lead you to  
  
a time in ancient Egypt in which the queen lived. You be the judge, and see if mortality is  
  
truly sweetest when it is fatal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ author's note:  
  
Okay, I know this prologue may be a little random. I am writing this in a hurry, so  
  
everything seems to jump all over the place. For those of you who wish to continue  
  
reading my fic, I will try to post the first chapter in the next few days. 


	2. The beginning to everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, except for imaginary names. Some of the names of the characters are from historical figures.  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning to everything ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a bright October day, in which the Theban sun shone brilliantly over  
  
Thebes, the ancient capital of Egypt. On that fateful day, Hatshepsut discovered an infant,  
  
who was abandoned or lost, lying among the papyrus. With the heart of a mother, her  
  
first instinct was to take the child as her own. She also noticed a charm around the child's  
  
neck that wrote the name Ithelia in hieroglyphics. She immediately knew that the child  
  
was not Egyptian by descent. As a matter of fact, her name suggested that she was born  
  
into the family of Egypt's enemy. How the child or her family ended passing by Thebes,  
  
Hatshepsut never knew, but now she has a child. Excited by her find, she took the baby  
  
back to her husband Tuthmosis, the military commander to the current pharaoh,  
  
Akunamukanon. Tuthmosis was glad that he finally has a daughter, for he had a son  
  
while he desired for a son and a daughter. Now that his wish was granted, he was  
  
concerned of the child's name. And since then, the baby was renamed Edjo.  
  
Akunamukanon had a son named Atem. He was a unique child for he had spiky  
  
and tri-colored hair, very unusual for an Egyptian. As a boy he often played with Seto, a  
  
boy who was about to his age. Since they practically grew up together, they became  
  
inseparable friends. As the years passed, Atem became tired of the palace life. He often  
  
desired for a life outside of this royal prison. He dreamed of a day where he spent his  
  
time with commoner's children. What is the world like outside? He often thought.  
  
Unfortunately, as a prince who would eventually rule Egypt one day, his chances for the  
  
outside world were restricted.  
  
Fifteen years had elapsed since the discovery of Edjo. She is now a rather  
  
fair girl who was known for her wisdom. In fact, she was very capable for her  
  
young age. She was almost as independent as an adult. One of the things that she was  
  
fond of was a certain Shadow Game she constantly hear from her parents. She heard that  
  
it was the pharaoh's favorite pastime game, and she would very much appreciated if she  
  
could learn how to play it, since it was consented by the pharaoh himself.  
  
"Father, could you elaborate on the Shadow Game for me?" Edjo asked her father one  
  
day.  
  
"The Shadow Game? Why ask on such thing? While, I heard that it was created and  
  
played by the priests for power. Over the years, the pharaoh has made it as a game. But it  
  
still serves as a key for power. Monsters carved on tablets were used for attack, while  
  
other tablets were made for magic and trap properties. Back in the days of its origin, the  
  
first person to run out of his ba loses, and is banished." Her father replied, not knowing  
  
why his daughter would ask such thing.  
  
"Such a dark origin, no wonder it's called the Shadow Game." Edjo replied with a look of  
  
disgust, though she was still fantasized it.  
  
"Oh it was dark. As the pharaoh's military commander, I remember the days when it was  
  
used for dark purposed because I had to engage in a duel with these Shadow Monsters."  
  
Tuthmosis said if remembering an old memory.  
  
"You actually played the Shadow Game? Could you please teach me how play then  
  
father, since it is now just a game, while kind of." Edjo replied with enthusiasm.  
  
"While I don't see why not, but after your studies." Her father simply replied.  
  
"Oh my dear father, I already know mathematics, astronomy, medicine, and warfare (her father is a military commander after all). I also know how to read hieroglyphs, hieratic,  
  
and demotic. What more do I need to study?" Edjo asked disdainfully.  
  
"You are a nobleman's daughter. An abundance in knowledge sets you apart from  
  
commoners." Tuthmosis replied.  
  
"Oh very while, but you promise that you will teach me how to play the Shadow Game?"  
  
Edjo asked questionably.  
  
"Of course, I'm your father. I keep promises to my children." At these words, Edjo  
  
returned to her chamber to continue her studies. Tuthmosis remained where he was. He  
  
gave a sigh, remembering how much his adopted daughter had grown in fifteen years.  
  
Soon she would be married, but who should her spouse be? She certainly doesn't deserve  
  
a fool was Tuthmosis's thought.  
  
Notes:  
  
Hatshepsut: one of Egypt's female pharaohs Tuthmosis: Hatshepsut's stepson, and Egypt's greatest military pharaoh (Tuthmosis III) Edjo: Egyptian serpent goddess, protector of Lower Egypt (correct me if I'm wrong),  
symbol of wisdom, clear judgment, and preservation Akunamukanon: Atem or Yami's father (based on the manga) hieroglyphs, hieratic, and demotic: three types of writings used by ancient Egyptians.  
  
I know this chapter is kind of slow, but I thought an introduction is needed for our heroine (besides the prologue). I think the chapter is misnamed, but oh while. I couldn't think of anything. I'm thinking of having Edjo meet Atem in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first fan fiction, so this is my learning stage. 


	3. The Miraculous Remedy

Sorry for the delay, I was having a very hectic summer. If you've noticed any plot holes, then please use the review to notify me. Thanks to everyone who's been reading Mortality. And one more thing, I know that for the genre I chose drama, there's going to be some romance, but I will try to focus on the drama aspects. Also, some of you suggested that I should slow down with the plot (which I agree). So I will insert random flashbacks wherever they are needed. Anyway here's chapter 2, and enjoy. I will use the words king and pharaoh interchangeably throughout the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, except for imaginary names.

_Thoughts are in italics_

Chapter 2: The Miraculous Remedy

As Edjo sat in front of her table topped with scrolls of papyrus, she regretted the fact that she was raised in a household of nobility. _I am fortunate just to be literate. _She thought. Of course, no one could deny that, since less than 1 percent of the Egyptian society were literate. She thought all of her studies were a waste, neglecting the necessities for her to enjoy her youthful years. What she had never expected was that one day all her sacrifices would pay off, for she would become one of the greatest Egyptians ever lived. Though such honor came with a price. Despite her complaints, she picked up one of the many scrolls lying on her table, and began to read. The only thought that enlightened her was the idea of the acquaintance with the Shadow Game.

"A man without a past is a man without a present and a future." Edjo read out loud, evidently studying philosophy (A/N: I hope this sounds philosophical). A thought suddenly came to her, one that had slipped her mind on previous occasions. Now that the passage was facing her, a question surfaced from deep within her mind. She repeated the passage one more time before she sat in silence, deep in thought. "What is my past? My present is here with my family. But if I have no past, then is my present not a reality? And do I have no future? Is my own exist real?" Puzzling the passage might have seemed to Edjo, and possibly untrue, but she now desired for the truth of her past. _What is my origin, what is my lineage, and who are my true kinsmen?_ She had overheard her parents' conversation one time concerning her discovery. Her mother confidently believed that Ithelia's name was written in hieroglyphs as a safeguard, while Ithelia's birth parents smuggled their child across enemy territory. From that day, Edjo knew that she was the descendant of Egypt's enemy. _But which one?_

Edjo's thoughts were interrupted as her brother Mentuhotep walked briskly into her room. "What is my Ms. Elite doing now, trying to strengthen her already manifested genius?" He asked with an air of arrogance. "What is it that matters to you what I choose to do? At least I'm retaining my dignity, unlike you and your unworthiness. And stop calling me 'your' Ms. Elite." Edjo barked back at her brother. "Trying to be dignitarial now, are we?" Though Mentuhotep may seem annoying, not to mention nosy at times, his only intention was to keep his sister company. As children, they often played amongst boys of elite families. Because of Edjo's fascination in the military, and the environment in which she grew up in, Mentuhotep often joked that she'd be a leading warrior of her time. "Who knows, maybe even the prince would like to meet and consult you in the future." Although Edjo was allotted more power for a girl, she was home-schooled rather than attended schools with the other elite children. (A/N: I hope I didn't say that she went to school in chapter one.) As the child of the elite, her brother had the pleasure to be schooled with the prince, Atem.

Edjo wished to ignore her brother on that particular day. Though Mentuhotep enjoyed disturbing around his stepsister, who annoyed her greatly, Edjo knew of his good intentions. Usually she'd just play along despite her annoyance over her stepbrother. That day, she was attracted to the puzzle of her origin. She was about to shoo him away when her father Tuthmosis arrived at the scene, thus spearing her the troubles of getting rid of Mentuhotep. "Oh Mentuhotep, will you leave your sister alone. She is preparing to be a true lady," was his greeting to his two children. "I wasn't doing anything to her. I'm just checking on her progress." _That will be father's business, not _yours. After a polite departure greeting to his father, Mentuhotep left the room as briskly as he entered.

"Now with your nosy brother out of the way, I'd like to speak to you of something which concerns me now." Edjo felt a strange air in her father's voice, and she felt uneasy as he stood gazing at her, as if observing her. Nevertheless, she gestured for her father to sit beside her. "I'm not sure where to begin, but what are your plans for your future." Her father's question took Edjo by surprise, and she had never considered this before. After a few moments of silence, she finally replied to her father. "I suppose I prefer to be a priestess to Aset (the original Egyptian version of Roman Isis). Edjo thought it was the perfect profession for her since priesthood granted her great power. Priests were, after all, ranked second only to the pharaoh.

"I do not mean your plans for your profession. I mean your personal life," Tuthmosis added quickly. Edjo being wise as she was, she immediately knew what her father meant. "Father if you mean if I choose to marry, then my answer is no. I have not loved anyone in my life except for you and mother, and I will never love." "But what do you mean?" Her father asked, bewildered by Edjo's cold reply. "I do not know what others think, but I believe that love is the worst thing that humans have ever created for love is blind. It gives us false hope when all hope has failed. It impairs us from clear judgment." Tuthmosis was quickly angered. "I do not care what you believe. As a daughter, you will marry when the time is right." "But…" Before Edjo could finish, her father cut her off.

In another part of Thebes, in the royal palace, Akunamukanon paced up and down the alleyway, and he looked very concerned. He had every reason to be for his son was seriously ill for months. Despite all the well-trained royal physicians, none seemed to know the correct diagnosis, much less identifying the accurate symptoms. He now felt very hopeless for his son. _If only I had another heir, the future of Egypt would not depend on the life of just one child_, Akunamukanon thought darkly. Though he had one Great Wife (the equivalence of a queen since there wasn't a specific word for a queen in ancient Egyptian) and two Lesser Wives (the equivalence of concubines), his consorts only left him with one boy, and five daughters. Sweat began to drip from his forehead by frustration. Even the harem (where the king's wives and daughters lived) was filled with gloom.

Atem could not remember when or why he had fallen into his current condition, but seemed that everything occurred after his circumcision. The pain and agony of the process not only scared him physically, but also psychologically. All the royal physicians diagnosed his symptoms as a physical disease, but not a psychological one. _Is there no one who understands my true pain?_ Atem asked desperately to the almighty gods, especially to Imhotep.

When all seemed to be in despair, a light will always shine from a corner. On one particular day, the prince's cousin Seto was walking the streets of Thebes, guised as a commoner. He suddenly overheard a conversation from the peasants. They spoke of a Lady of Miracle who cured patients of what others considered as incurable diseases, though she did not practice it as a profession. It was unthinkable that a girl of such young age had such talent. Upon hearing the great news, Seto knew that she was the only hope for Atem. He had to find her, thus he asked the peasants for her name. They informed him that her name was Edjo. Immediately upon his return, Seto investigated into her whereabouts.

At dinner that night, Edjo was excited about her lessons from the day that she began to retell her studies to her parents. She was so drawn into her discussions that she left her food untouched and cold. She kept this up until her parents urged her to finish eating before she spoke. Not long after dinner, one of the servants informed Tuthmosis of a messenger from the palace. The messenger sent them the message that the nisu wished to meet their daughter in urgency. Unable to refuse orders from the nisu (A/N: see notes), Edjo followed the messenger to the palace.

Akunamukanon was on his throne, anxious to meet this so called Lady of Miracle. If the rumors were true, then she could bring his son back to health. In what seemed forever, Edjo finally entered the throne room. Upon arrival, Edjo walked nervously towards the deified ruler of her country (ancient Egyptians believed that their "pharaohs" were living gods). The king's priests, including his high priestess Khenemetamun were there. At a few distances away from the throne, Edjo knelt before the king with her head in a bowed position.

"Long have I waited for such character as you, and here you are, kneeling before me," the king said. Edjo still had not lifted her head. "You seem very young to possess the talents that my subjects rumor of. But I believe that I called you in such urgency that I forgot to mention my purpose." Edjo silently shook her head. "Then I apologize for my urgency. Then well, I'll explain for my reasons in seeing you. You may raise your head now." For the first time, Edjo looked up at the king. Akunamukanon observed closely at the girl before his eyes. Her appearance was indescribable, yet still earthly. She appeared to carry a state of grace, and yet also a state of acerbity. There was glamour, and there was repulsiveness. Without knowing her character, her appearance itself marked her as an intriguing person. "My son has taken ill these recent months. Rumors say that you could cure any disease, and you do not cure as a profession. But if the rumors were right, and you succeed beyond the abilities of my own royal physicians, then you surely have the right to the title as Lady of Miracle. All of my empire shall recognize you for your achievement. This is Khenemetamun, the high priestess of the almighty, self-creator Amun (A/N: Amun was also associated with Re, and therefore, also known as Amun-Re)." Without further ado, Edjo followed Khenemetamun (a rather attractive looking priestess) to the prince's chamber. Not knowing how the king had acquired her information, or her non-professional abilities to heal, she could only follow orders in the presence of the king.

At the time Edjo entered the prince's chamber, Atem was in a deep trance, but he had not lost all consciousness. He felt a presence approaching him, but he was unable to fully open his eyes and see. All he could perceive was a figure in obscurity. In his state, he thought he had seen an aura around this mysterious figure. He thought he had seen a goddess. As soon as Edjo reached Atem's bedside, she took up his head, reading his pulse. After a few minutes, she nodded as if in recognition of the problem. She turned to Khenemetamun, describing the probable symptoms from the pulse reading. Khenemetamun was stunned at how accurately Edjo was able to describe the symptoms. None of the other physicians came close, much less describe in such fullness and detail. Edjo suspected that Atem had suffered from a recent event that damaged his ego. By his age, she suspected that he was circumcised. Again, she was accurate in her assumptions. She immediately knew that the prince's illness came from the pain during the procedure, and from the procedure itself. Of course, who'd wish to have any part of his/her body cut for any reason. Now knowing the cause, she began to diagnose. On a parchment of papyrus, she wrote the medicine plants used to diagnose the prince's condition. This prescription would lead not only to the prince's road to recovery, but also to a more fateful event. It was a fateful event that would forever change Edjo's life, and the history of Egypt.

A/N: I hope to update the next chapter in one week. If all goes well, it will probably be sooner. Please review and give suggestions. I appreciate all suggestions because this is my first fan fiction.

I finished this late in the evening, so I'm half awake. I beg for pardon if something doesn't make sense. I also realize that I don't have enough descriptions of my made up characters. I will try to fix that in the next chapter, which is pretty much full of flashbacks.

**Notes:**

Mentuhotep: his birth name means "The God Montu is Content". Montu, the solar and war god, was the original patron god of Thebes. My fanfic is set during the 18th dynasty, when Amun was the principle god of Thebes.

Tuthmosis: his birth name means "Born of the god Thoth", but this is actually the Greek version of the Egyptian name Djehutymes. Thoth was the god of wisdom, and the father of Amun.

All pharaohs, perhaps except for Tutankamun, had more than one wife.

All Egyptians males were circumcised after puberty. My guess is that it was their Rite of Passage or something of that sort.

Imhotep was an Egyptian mortal who lived during the third dynasty. Because of his genius, he was canonized as a full god during the Ptolemaic period (which means long after the 18th dynasty). He was worshiped as the god of medicine.

For the purpose of my story, puberty is at the age of 15 (I think the actual age is 14, correct me if I'm wrong), and Imhotep was canonized about one thousand years earlier.

Just for your interest, khenemet in Khenemetamun means, "one who is joined with." I intend the name to mean "one who is joined with Amun.

The title "pharaoh" is actually the Hebrew pronunciation of the Egyptian word, _per-aa_, meaning Great House. _Nisu _was what Egyptian called their king.


End file.
